What If
by canadian-lover
Summary: Randy and Maria fight a lot, until one day when Randy broke up with her. He realizes he made the wrong decision, but will he able to get Maria back when John Cena is feeling her? Randy/Maria ft. John Cena.


Hey! So this is my FIRST story. I kinda liked how it turned out. Ending if iffy though. **Bold texts** are song lyrics. The song is "What If" by Safetysuit. It is an amazing song.

Enjoy!

* * *

Randy and Maria have been fighting a lot lately, over every little thing.  
Their fights have been getting worse and worse and every knows Randy has a bit of a temper.

"Maria! That's enough!" Randy screamed at the red head from their hotel room.  
"Randy, please! Why are you yelling!" Maria begged, on the brink of tears.  
"You know why Maria, don't play dumb."  
"Randy, stop!" Maria was still fighting back tears.  
"Damnit Maria!" Randy pounded his fist on a table. "I told you not to hang out so much with Cena. But what do you do? Hang out with Cena."  
"We are only friends! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Maria had tears running down her face now.  
"Maria, I see the way he looks at you! When a guy looks at you like that, he doesn't wanna just be friends." Randy's voice was getting louder and louder. "I can't do this anymore! Everything. you, me."  
"What are you saying Randy?" Maria knew what he was saying, but she didn't want it to be true.  
"We're done." Randy said turning around from Maria.

Maria ran to Mickie's room, crying. Without even saying a word, Mickie hugged Maria and told her to go to sleep.

**"What if it makes you sad at me.**  
**and what if it makes you laugh. nobody cry as you fall asleep."**

The next day, Maria was eating breakfast alone when John came up and sat with her.  
"John!" Maria was shocked. She smiled.  
"Hey Maria! You look beautiful as usual." John said, taking a bite into his toast.  
Maria giggled. "You're so sweet."  
John smiled. "So, what's new with you?"  
"oh, uhm..Randy and I broke up." Maria said.  
"Sorry to hear that." John said, he grabbed her hand, "but between you and me, you deserve a lot better."  
Maria smiled; she had butterflies in her stomach.

**"And what if it takes your breathe away.**  
**and you can't hardly breathe."**

Randy and cody came down for breakfast when they saw Maria and John together. Randy didn't move.  
"Randy..maybe we should eat somewhere else." Cody said, trying to distract Randy.  
"Cody, I think I might have made the biggest mistake of my life." Randy said, upset.  
"C'mon man, let's get out of here."  
Cody dragged Randy out.

**"What if what i want makes you sad at me.**  
**and is it all my fault.**  
**how can i fix it please.**  
**cause you know that i'm always all for you.**  
**cause you know that i'm always all for you."**

Maria watched as Randy and Cody left the hotel. She still had feelings for Randy.

"I'm gonna go John." Maria got up and started to walk to the elevator.  
John got up, "I'll see you around?"  
"Yeah." Maria said as she walked into the elevator.

Maria walked into Mickie's room, where she was staying since her and Randy aren't together. She jump on the bed as she saw Mickie getting ready.

"Glad to see your in a better mood." Mickie said while deciding what to wear.  
Maria let out a scream.  
"...or not?" Mickie became confused on why Maria was screaming.  
"Mickie, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?" Maria said.  
"Of course."  
"I think I..." Maria stuttered, "I think I love Randy."  
Mickie was in complete shock. "WHAT?"  
"Even though we fought a lot, he is amazing, and it's hard not having him in my life. I need to go talk to him."  
Maria got up and started to walk out the room. Mickie called for her, but she didn't respond.  
Maria walked up to Randy's door, took a deep breathe in, and knocked.

Randy opened the door. "Maria?"  
Maria always had butterflies when she was with Randy. "Hey...can we talk?"  
"Of course." He opened the door wider so she could walk in.  
Maria sat on the bed. "Randy, listen..I'm.." Maria began.  
"You're what? In love with John? I saw you guys today. Holding hands." Randy interrupted her.  
"No, Randy. That's not what I was going to say." Maria grew upset quickly.  
"Listen, Maria. I'm not in the mood right now, why don't you just go." Randy said, turning around.  
Maria got up and looked at the back of Randy, he wouldn't even turn around to see her go. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she fought them back.  
She couldn't believe Randy was acting like such a jerk.

**"And what if it makes you loose faith in me?**  
**and what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see?**  
**and what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key?"**

"Damnit!" Randy screamed when Maria shut the door.  
He sat on the edge of his bed, with his hands over his face.  
Ted came out of the bathroom and saw an upset Randy. "What's wrong, man?" He asked.  
"What's wrong is I just blew it with the girl I love." Randy said, and then let out a sigh.  
"What? You LOVE Maria?" Ted had never heard the viper ever say he loves someone.  
"Yeah, that's right. I L-O-V-E love Maria." Randy said getting up. "But John likes her and she likes him too. Codes and I saw them together this morning.  
holding hands." "I'm sorry." Ted said, unsure of what to say next.

**"and what if it makes you ask how you could let it all go what if what i want makes you sad at me and is it all my fault or can i fix it please oh cause you know that i'm always all for you cause you know that i'm always all for you"**

The next day, Maria decided to go for a swim at the hotel's pool. She slipped into her neon green zebra print bathing suit and walk up to the pool. John came from behind her and pushed her, almost pushing her into the icy cold pool, but catching her just before she could.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh, John! You scared me!" Maria said, grabbing onto John.  
"I wouldn't have let you fall." John said with a smirk on his face.  
Maria smiled and decided to go into the hot tub instead. John joined her.  
"So, how've you been? Ya know, since your break up and all?" John asked.  
"Oh, um.." Maria stumbled on what she was going to say. Was she going to admit to the guy she had been flirting with that she actually loved Randy and was just flirting with him because she was hurt?  
"Too personal? No problem." John said with a smile.  
Maria felt the need to talk to Randy. She was not going to let him go. "Listen, John, thanks for being so sweet, but I really need to go." Maria bolted out the hot tub and ran all the way to Randy's room.

She knocked on the door and Ted opened the door.  
"Maria?" Ted questioned.  
"Hey...is Randy here?" Maria asked, dripping.  
"Yeah, but um, I'm not really sure he's in the mood to talk."  
Randy heard Ted and asked who it was. When Ted told him there was a moment of silence, but he said to let her in. Ted left to hang out with Maryse.

Maria walked up to Randy, who was laying down on his bed.  
"Randy, I need to tell you something! I'm not leaving until I do." Maria has never been so straightforward, but Randy was something she was passionate about.  
Randy sat up, "Maria...I'm..."  
Maria interrupted Randy this time. "I love you. I love your smile and the way you make me laugh when I want to cry. I love how you always know that right things to say or do. I love your confidence and the feeling I get when I'm around you. I just...I love you!"  
Randy was speechless. He had no idea Maria felt the same way as he did. "Maria, I love you too!"  
He got up and went for a kiss. Their faces were inches away, when Maria kissed him back.

"I think we need to take a breather." Randy said, breaking up the happy moment.  
"What? Why?" Maria grew upset.  
"Our fights..they're bad. And you and John are still flirting with eachother."  
"But he's nothing to me!" Maria exclaimed, trying to change Randy's mind.  
Randy grabbed her hands, "Let's just take a little break, but please Maria, don't forget me."

**"and if this be our last conversation.**  
**if this be the last time we speak for awhile.**  
**don't lose hope and don't let go cause you should know.**  
**if it makes you sad if it makes you sad at me then it's all my fault and let me fix it please.**  
**cause you know that i'm always all for you cause you know that i'm always all for you what if what i want makes you sad at me and if it's all my fault then let me fix it please"**

A few weeks pass by before the next time Randy and Maria talked. They were always on eachother's minds.  
John was growing a huge crush on Maria and she knew it. She still wanted to be with Randy though.

Randy and John were currently have a feud on Raw, and it continued when they were backstage.  
Maria just finished her match when she heard screaming and yelling around the corner.  
She ran over to see Randy and John in a real fight. Cody and Ted were trying to break up the fight, while a few other divas and superstars were watching.  
"You guys!" Maria screamed, "Stop it!"  
Even with Cody and Ted trying to break it up and Maria begging for it to stop, the fight continued to go on.  
Maria had tears forming in her eyes. Randy was ontop of John when he looked up and saw the love of his life crying.  
He immediately got up and ran over to Maria.

"Maria..." Randy said with a faint smile.  
Maria couldn't help, but get lost in Randy's eyes, even though she was upset with him. "Randy!"  
"Maria." Randy repeated, this time, putting his fingers through her red hair.  
"Listen!" Before Maria could even respond Randy leaned in with a kiss. Maria totally lost what she was saying and had a huge smile on her face.  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Maria asked, opening her eyes.  
Randy smiled. "Only if you want."  
Maria kissed Randy. "Oh, I want to."  
They both smiled.

**"cause you know that i'm always all for you cause you know that i'm always all for you"**

Fin.


End file.
